Turnabout Retribution
by Elstransyndicate
Summary: Modern AU!ELSANNA. Years following the incident that resulted in the death of her father and the kidnapping of her mother, Elsa Dale finally comes back to her hometown after years of hiding, to seek retribution. Desperate to avenge her family, Elsa comes up with a plan to get back what he had stripped of her. But what she managed to do though, wasn't even her intention. Or was it?
1. The beginning

**Hi everyone! This is my very very very first fic. I got tired of waiting for uploads of the 100 stories i'm following... (I'm really obsessed.) So I decided to give writing a shot! I hope everyone likes this and please give reviews ^^ Thank you! **

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO DISNEY. :D**

* * *

Chapter one: The Beginning: Elsa.

"Papa!" a shriek. Then _bang!_ "NO! PAPA!" Then another _bang_ could be heard well even through the closed doors.

A piercing sob echoed through the halls.

A little girl of no more than 6 scampered towards the bloody, lifeless man - the only word running through her head was _no. _Cradling the shell of a man she used to call papa, she let out another wail or sorrow. Tears streaking down her pale cheeks, hair matted to her face, she looked up angrily at the shooter. Her eyes a piercing deadly blue.

Amused and surprised at the defiance of the girl, the man let out a bark of laughter. Motioning to one of his henchmen, as the other was busy with another woman; the mother and an almost replica of the little girl. The henchmen, or Kristoff, was a dirty blonde lad no older than 18, gripped the girl's wrist and hoisted her up only to be met with resistance.

"Get up." the blonde said impatiently, tightening his grip. The little girl looked up at him with hatred and stood up fully, only to kick him where it hurted most. "Motherfu-" Kristoff whimpered, kneeling. Another bark of laughter came from the evil man.

"Come on Kristoff. Letting a little girl get the best of you?" His green eyes shined with mirth. "Elsa, dear. Don't make this any harder than it has to." Kristoff grunted, latching onto both the girl's arms, making her face away from him.

"Uncle, you already got what you want. Just let us go." Elsa said with such eerily calmness that the 'Uncle' couldn't help but feel the unpleasant shiver at the tone.

"You're wrong, Elsa, what I wanted wasn't your father." He said, turning his attention to the mother, a beautiful blonde women. Elsa noticed the look he gave her mother and she left dizzy. _No, don't do anything to my mother. _Elsa pleads mentally. As he walked up to her mother, he rubs his bloodied knuckles onto his white button up shirt and tucks his gun into his pants. The silent and calm woman looked up at him like her husband's death was an everyday occurrence, unemotional, unwavering. He grabs onto her chin and glanced at Elsa, catching her eyes. "I wanted your mother." and with that he kisses the woman, shoving his dreadful tongue into her mouth. Elsa closed her eyes and looked away, unable to watch another family member get tortured.

Finally, his tongue left the blonde's mouth but before he could pull away, the woman bites down on his lip, drawing blood. The man gasps and pulls away, reeling his arm back and smacked her, her head whipping to the side. He grabs a hold of her chin again, forcing her to look at him. "Apologize." He sneers. She gave a huge grin and spits the blood in her mouth onto his face. Elsa, upon hearing the sound of the slap, brings her attention back to the angry man.

"Bitch!" He sneers. "You really don't learn do you?!" He exclaims as another deafening slap was delivered across her face. "Put her in my room. I need to deal with this kid first." The woman freezes, her poker face cracks as she now looks at him pleadingly.

"No! Mama!" the little girl whines.

"No, please, just leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" her voice cracks, grabbing onto the mans leg, looking at her daughter and then at the man. "Please... I'll do anything you want! Just let her go..."

"I really don't care what you have to say. Sven, take her up. NOW."

"Yes sir."

"NO, HANS. PLEASE." She wails, trying to wrench her way out of one of the men's arms. "Don't do this. You're going to regret whatever it is you're doing!" His green eyes narrows as his anger bubbled up.

"Oh?" Hans sneers. "I hardly doubt i'll be regretting killing this stupid kid that would only steal everything from me when she gets older. I let my brother take everything away from me, but no more." He kneels down towards her and grips her neck, strangling her. "Even you! The one I thought that loved me, cared for me, would spend her life with me, BETRAYED ME FOR HIM." Elsa somehow managed to loosen Kristoff's hold on her and gripped onto Han's fingers around her mother's neck.

"Let. Her. Go!" Elsa shouts, before being taken again by Kristoff. "Let me go you big meanie!" Hans didn't even notice Elsa as he concentrated on the woman in front of him.

Finally, after hearing her desperately gasp for air, he threw her body like a doll onto the ground. "Everything he has, I will make it my own. He never deserved anything good." Still gasping for breath, she looks up at him in fright as he leans down and takes a hold of her right upper arm and motion for Sven to help. "I will not be his shadow anymore." Before Hans could push her beyond the door, the woman locks eyes with her daughter and smiles tenderly.

"Everything will me alright Elsa." Hans releases his hold on her arm and pushes her through a large door. Everything went quiet.

"Mama, please, come back... Mama.." Elsa whimpered softly. Kristoff loosens his hold on her and the little girl slumps down, sitting on the floor. Bringing her knees up, she wraps her arms around them, swaying back and forth. She has absolutely no idea what was happening, or how they even got into this predicament. Her eyes then glance up at Hans. "Uncle. I don't understand." she questions. Speaking to him disgusts her.

Hans laughs.

"Elsa. My dear. Hmm.. How am I going to tell you this..." He taps his index finger on his chin for couple of moments. "Your daddy just has to go. Sorry dearest. Your precious mommy, the one that oh so loves you and your father, has been mine since way before her and your daddy were together. This whole thing wouldn't have had to happen...IF HE DIDN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME." he roared, his face brightening immensely from the boiling anger he felt internally.

"W-What..? What.. What does that mean?" Elsa exclaims, frozen over. No. Mama wouldn't do that! Mama loves Papa!

"Whatever. Kristoff, I need to go to the airport soon. Dispose of her." Elsa's eyes widen.

"Yes sir." Kristoff says robotically, lifting little Elsa up and flings her up, carrying her on his shoulder, while Elsa kicks and wails.

"Uncle! Please! I don't understand! Uncle!" But her cries were useless as he just walks the opposite direction and closing the door behind him.


	2. A new beginning

Chapter two: Reunion: Elsa.

Kristoff pushes Elsa into the back of his car, grabbing duct tape, he applies it onto the girls mouth. Grabbing her hands, he handcuffs them together, then continues to strap her into the seat using the seatbelt whilst Elsa swings her both her arms and claws at Kristoff's face, causing red marks to appear. He just stares at her and pushes the door shut. Elsa's continuous muffling sounds intensify as Kristoff jumps onto the driver's seat revving up the engine and with one last glance back at Elsa, he drives them away from the residence.

Elsa looks back towards the house and whines softly, her fight leaving her as she then slumps on the seat, now glaring at the man who took her away. Kristoff looks back towards Elsa, his lips in a tight line but his eyes, Elsa notices, seemed to comfort her in a way she couldn't explain. The man then breaks off their locked gaze when his phone buzzed loudly.

"This is Kris." He answers in a hard tone. "It went well, I'm going over there right now. Got the kid with me. Okay. Bye." Then the line went dead. Elsa examines the man before her, his boyish face chubby and pinchable, his build big and buff. She wanted to talk to his kidnapper of hers, ask him what was going on. It was all so confusing, from the nicest uncle she knew, to the most menacing being shes seen. The young girl closes her eyes and breathes in steadily, trying her best to get a grasp on what was happening. Instead, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Uhhhn..." The platinum blond child moans, opening her puffy eyes and moving her arms, pushing her elbows into the soft mattress and lifting her head to look at her surroundings. What she sees causes her dazed state to completely diminish and she jumps up to her feet to feel the soft bear carpet that she stepped on every day since she could walk. "This is... my room." Her eyes widen as she then runs up and grasp onto the doorknob, but she was pushed back as the door was opened from the other side. Elsa took couple of steps back looking up at the intruder only to realize it was the same teenage boy as before. "You.."

"Hey kiddo, finally awake huh? You hungry?" He smiles down at her, patting her head.

"W-W.. Who are you?! What are you going to do to me? Wheres Mama?!" Elsa panics, her hands clasp together above her chest, her eyes wide, and her head looking from side to side. Was everything just a dream? Is Papa and Mama still here with me? Kristoff places his hands on her shoulders, smiling softly.

"I'm Kristoff, and i'll explain everything once you've eaten and packed. We have to make this quick if we want to get out of here alive, alright?" He talked slowly, his hand on her shoulder encouragingly as he handed her a plate of food. "I promise i'll tell you absolutely everything there is to know, you just ask the questions." Elsa looks up at him and notices his warm look and his cute little smile that was begging her to just believe him.

"Okay... you promised." She mumbles. Taking the tray from him and sitting on the floor. She continues staring at the ground until she heard him laugh quietly, blinking, she looks up at him to see the boy open the door and leaving her. Elsa starts sobbing again.

* * *

"Elsa, you have to listen to me okay? This place that we're going, it'll be safe for you and whatever you do, don't come back here, until its time. Okay?" Kristoff tells her as he speeds down the highway to a border zone.

"But why?! You still haven't told me anything. I want to know why Mama and Papa and Uncle and, and... Why does this have to happen?!" Elsa questions, panicking again, when she feels her stomach drop and a familiar clenching within her chest, her little arms coming up to hold onto the material of her shirt above her chest. Whywhywhy?! The most Elsa thought to herself, the more she felt lightheaded, everything she looks at were being blurred together.

"ELSA." Kristoff immediately parks the car on the side of the road when he heard Elsa's short gasps of air and rushes to Elsa's side of the car, opening it and cradling Elsa in his arms, he took a deep breathe, rubbing Elsa's back soothingly as she cries onto his shoulder. Hearing Kristoff's heartbeat and his breathing, Elsa immediately felt safer, calmer. She looks up into his eyes. "You alright?" She nods weakly. "Alright, lets get back on track then." He picks Elsa up bridle style and places her into the back seat of the car, closing the door, then strapping himself into the driver seat. "I promised you didn't I? Everything will be revealed when you're at the right age, Elsa. You're much too young to understand this even if I told you now." He looked at her through the rearview mirror with a saddened expression. "Everything will be alright."

Hearing those words again cause rage to boil up within the little girl as she sneers and mutters "NOTHING will be alright, it can't EVER be alright!". Kristoff just pretends he doesn't hear it as he turns onto a dirt road. They were passing trees after trees, it was a long dirt road with just wilderness. Deers were seen running off and bunnies hopping this way and that. Elsa looks on, when finally, a large house was seen. It had 2 floors, but it was wide, and it stretched out. The car finally came to a stop and Kristoff opens the door for her.

"C'mon kiddo, we're here." He holds his hand out for her to hold. Elsa stares at the outstretched hands then up the boy's face. She reluctantly reaches out and grasp his warm hand and he lifts her small body up from the car and onto the ground.

"Um, Kristoff. Thank you!" Taken aback, Kristoff just gaped down at the girl, after a moment he smiles. The biggest smile Elsa has seen yet.

"Don't thank me just yet kiddo!" he laughs, and hand in hand, they walk up to the door of the house and he knocks 5 times. "It's Kristoff." He says as he knocks. The door opens and an elderly woman appears, smiling gently at the young man.

"Kristoff!" The elderly woman happily opens her arms and Kristoff lets go of Elsa's hand to envelop the older woman into a hug.

"Hey, Gerda. This is Elsa, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Dale." Kristoff looks down at Elsa, but Elsa was focussed on the elderly woman in front of her. Something about her was so familiar to Elsa, but she just couldn't figure out why.

"Elsa?! This is little Elsa?" Gerda exclaims, Elsa's eyebrows came together, confused. The elder crouch down to get to eye level with the little girl. "My, my, you've grown! The last time i've seen you, you were still crawling around in your diapies." She laughs lightheartedly. Her hand reachs out and took Elsa's left hand in hers and drags her into the house. "Don't be shy! Come on in!" Kristoff just laughs and steps in after the duo. Gerda then sat Elsa down on the sofa and suddenly she looks at Elsa sullenly. "Elsa, do you remember me? I'm your mother's best friend. Aunt Gerda?" Elsa looks up at her and it finally clicks.

"Auntie Guhdah?!" Elsa says in her childish voice, saying it how she said it when she was a toddler. Gerda laughs and cups Elsa's cheeks in her palms.

"Yes Elsa! Auntie Guhdah! Hahaha!"

"Auntie Guhduh! Mama! Papa! They, they, Uncle!" Elsa tries to explain, but she didn't know how. Frustrated, Elsa starts crying again. Gerda starts panicking.

"Oh no! Elsa, i'm going to keep you safe okay?! It'll be alright! Mama and Papa loves you very much."

"No! No... Nothing, will every be okay again."


	3. Fake

Chapter 3: Fake: Anna.

Uncontrollable laughter filled the room as a little red-headed girl was tickled on her bed by a parent figure. "Dah dah! S-Stop! Hahah!" she giggles, tears escaping her eyes.

"Never! You have defied me and I will punish you!" Her dad laughs back, tickling her without mercy. A knock was heard through the laughter and the little girl's dad looks up. "Come in." The little girl climbs onto her dad's shoulder hugging his neck.

"Sir. Everything has been completed." the young man that entered bows.

"Ahh, Kristoff. Welcome back! Good job today by the way, i'll be sure to promote you, yes?" The little girls perks up at the name and grins widely, jumping off her dad and running towards Kristoff.

"Krishtoff! Krishtoff! Play wif me!" She squeals childishly. Grabbing hold onto his leg. Kristoff ruffles the little red head's head before replying to his boss.

"Thank you so much sir. You are far too kind." Kristoff bows again and upon seeing the man smile, he ducks down and crouch to the little girl's height. "Hey there Miss Anna! Whatcha gonna do today?" he smiles at her and she grabs his cheeks and pushes them together then pinches them out, giggling to herself.

"I told you to jus call me Anna! Heheheh Krishtoff show me your aweeesum sharp thingy twick you did las taime!" Kristoff and her dad chuckles lightly. Being only a 3 years old, Anna couldn't say most words clearly yet, but she was a talk bomb, talking non stop about every thing. Anna then suddenly turns towards her dad. "Dah dah! Elseh broke her promis again! She told me she'll com ovah an play wif me when I got back from my twip! Can you tell Uncle to bring her? PLEEEAAAAAAAASE?" Her dad shoots a look at Kristoff then looks at his daughter. He got up slowly from the bed and walks towards her, kneeling down he took his daughter's hand.

"Hey, baby girl, Elsa and Uncle and Auntie went on a trip okay? They won't be back till much much later! You'll get to see them soon, I... promise." He smiles gently at her and when she nods slowly back with a sad expression, he felt guilt. Guilt that he couldn't provide his daughter with her wish, and his actions were suddenly coming back at him. He killed his own brother. He killed his niece. But he just pushes the thought out of his mind. He suddenly felt nauseous and light headed then. "Kristoff, take Anna out to play. Do whatever it is she wants. Just have her back by dinner time." Kristoff nods and bows at him as he walks out of the room. He then turns back and smiles at Anna "Play safe okay! Don't be coming home with bruises all over your body!" he then laughs as Anna pouts and crosses her arms.

"Buhye dah dah!" She wraps her small arms around the man's neck and kisses his cheek. "See you tonightttt!" and with that she grabs Kristoff's hand and drags him towards the garage of the house, singing "We are Young" by fun kiddishly. Hans watches on, a smile on his face at his adorable daughter. It didn't last long though as a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hans." He whips around, staring at the woman before him.

"Ellie. What the fuck are you doing out of your room. I told you to stay there didn't I?!" he snarled at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to another part of the house, into her room. "I need to make this clear, Anna must never see you." Ellie's eyes widen.

"Hans, are you crazy?! You expect me to care about what you say when you kill my husband, take away my child and now you expect me not to see my niece?! Who, should I remind you, is my late little sister's child?!" she huffs, running her hand through her hair. "I knew about your plan. I knew you were going to end him ever since that night."

"You knew? and yet he's dead! Hahahah! Did you ever even cared about him?"

"I did. I cared about him so much. But I knew, no, HE knew, WE knew, that there was no escaping you. How many years have you been hiding behind that facade of yours? Your brother cared about you, he gave you all he had! But you cornered him! Pushing him to his limits. Today never had to happen if you'd just done what he asked you! HE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DIE." She screamed in his face. Hans, now enraged by her accusations pushes her body, slamming her to the wall, the only thing separating them were their arms as Ellie tries to push him off but his face only kept coming closer to hers.

"I did what I had to do. He didn't give me a choice! I was desperate! I needed help! But he couldn't even help me. He also forced me to do this, I just needed a little bit of help, but instead, he wanted me to also help him. He wanted to gain from helping me! I HAD NOTHING." Ellie wrestled her wrists from underneath his grasp and push him off of her.

"All he asked of you was to take a place in that company. All he wanted was for you to have a face in this stupid forsaken society; instead of wasting your days away doing absolutely nothing and ruining the Aren-Dale name!"

"For your information, I am an Aren. I am my father's son. I was born from my mother, whom, unlike my brother, was born from a mistress, a seductress. A fucking Dale." he spat. Then bringing up her hands, he rubbed his temples. "My stupid father and his mistress stripped my mother of everything! Stripped ME of my inheritance."

"Hans, your father nev-" Ellie tries.

"SHUT UP. IT WAS BECAUSE OF HIM." And with that, he storms out of the room and slams the door behind him.


	4. The start

Chapter 4: Timing is everything.

12 Years Later : Elsa

"LEFT. PIVOT. STRIKE. STRIKE. SWEEP." Kai, an elderly man with a cute chubby face (Elsa sure has a thing for cute and chubby faces) booms at her from the other side of the courtyard of their house. Sweating profusely, Elsa sweeps her leg under her training partner's legs only to have him jump up and somersault away from her.

"Elsa, Elsa! Stop! I'm pooped!" Elsa's opponent halts her before she strikes again. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Elsa stares at the white haired boy wielding a long brown stick in his right hand, his other hand on his knees as he pants.

"What? Jack, you can't honestly be done already. We're only 2 hours into today's training." Elsa glares at Jack as he uncomfortably shifted around.

"Els, no one has the kind of stamina you have alright? even if I like seeing you all sweaty, I'd rather see it when we're doing something else." He winks at her and she grimaces at his joke. Her fist raise up ready to throw another punch when Kai walks up to the two and puts a hand on Elsa's raised fist.

"Elsa, I think thats enough for today, Gerda is expecting you in her office, and remember you need to go finish your work in the city early tomorrow morning. It is almost your birthday is it not?" Elsa grins widely.

"Yes, In 2 days. In 2 days.. Everything will be alright." _Everything. Will be alright._ Elsa thinks to herself. _It will finally be alright_.

* * *

Three loud knocks thumped onto the door of Gerda's office. "Yeah?" Gerda answers, looking up from her piles of work. The door knobs twists and Elsa pokes her head in, smiling softly at the older woman who was a friend and a mother to her.

"Hey Auntie, Uncle Kai said you were expecting me?" Gerda nodded and motioned for Elsa to come closer.

"Yeah, there's something I must tell you." Elsa's face became serious as she sees Gerda take a key and open a secret safe behind a painting hanging behind and above Gerda's head. The safe opened up to reveal several different documents, all of different colors. "This. Here. This is for you." Gerda hands a letter to Elsa. Elsa reaches for it, and she then tentatively opens the flaps of the worn letter.

Dear Elsa,

If you're reading this now, everything has probably gone the way your Uncle has planned, except your death. I was able to get him to trust couple of my men. Kristoff and Sven. They'll do whatever it takes to protect you.

I am so sorry I couldn't protect you till you've come of age. I'm sorry that I took the easy way out and left you and your mother. There's no easy way of going about this. Your Uncle has been planning this for awhile, he's determined to take everything that is mine.

Elsa, this is your chance to take back what was yours. Hans might have influence on the town with his name, but he doesn't have the riches anymore. Now that you've come of age, you're going to need to work even harder, the company is yours, Elsa. Remember, don't show him any weakness, and be careful.

Don't get me wrong, our family would have tried to move away and escape his wrath, but in your grandfather's will, it states that we must all be together, in one place, in order to run the company. It was his way of fixing what has already been broken.

His hatred for me began way before his jealousy for me for taking away his 'true love'. He believed I somehow forged your grandfather's will when he died. Our family has always been divided in half since I was the 'mistress's' son while he was the first wife's son. I'm older than your Uncle by 4 years, and that was because I was born from love.

My parents never got married cause they didn't see the point of it, but somehow along the way, father got into a financial crisis. Han's mother loved your grandfather, and she forced him to marry her in order to be rid of that debt. After doing so.. She hired an assassin and killed off my mother. Your grandfather was devastated, he has me fake my death and move to a different country.

I came back after she died. I was about 15 when I came back and Hans was 11. He was such a bright kid when I first met him. As we grew up though, he got more and more violent, rebellious. His mother's side would tell him stories and he would believe them. I guess me 'taking' his love was his final straw.

Now, i'll tell you about your mother and your Uncle. Yes, they were happily in love before. They met in university, were together for 5 years, however, your mother despised his way of life, she despised the way he wasted away, not finding a job, depending only on the income he gets from his shares from our company.

Elsa, me and your mother did not date until much much later after their departure. I met your mother again when she was 27, 4 years after she has broken it off with your uncle. We married a year after that. Haha. Of course, your uncle was devastated as he knew this, but eventually, he got over it, well we thought he did when he married your auntie Ellen. Remember her? But sadly, she passed away from conceiving Anna.

It was cause of her death that caused Hans to get even more emotional and violent.

Multiple times he has threatened us, even way before your birth. He always thought nothing would ever go his way, nobody would ever stay with him. I would try to sympathize him, but not after him doing something I could not even... I couldn't trust him after that... incident. It was a party, and everyone was pretty wasted. He.. Elsa. I love you. Even if you aren't mine.

Papa.

"No." Elsa looks up into Gerda's eyes. Gerda hurriedly made her way towards Elsa and pulls her into an embrace. "NO." She screams, pulling away from the elder and crumpling the letter into a ball and throwing it to the far corner of the office. "No."


	5. Meeting

Chapter 5: Meeting: Anna.

"Hey Kristoff-errrrrrrr!" Anna giggled as she jumped on top the large man she saw as an older brother. He turns and glares at her, annoyed.

"ITS KRISTOFF!" he growls, Anna just giggles and pinches his cheeks.

"Give me a ride! I need to go practice shooting in the woods today!" She looks at him pleadingly. Kristoff sighs.

"Sorry Anna, I really can't! Your dad needs a driver today. Why not ask Olaf?" Olaf was one of Anna's best friend, he was goofy and childish, never once have they ever gotten into a fight. He was also charming, which caused him to be swarmed by ladies night and day, which also caused him to be the way he was; a player. Anna sighs.

"Alright... I guess i'll go ask Olaf..." Anna grumbles. Lately, Kristoff hasn't had time for her, he was either helping her dad, or away to his family home.

"Sorry kiddo, gotta do what I gotta do! Next time a'ight?" he pats her head then plays with it, causing her hair to go everywhere and stick up in random places. Anna glares at him and stalks away, grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she dials a familiar number.

"Oluuuuuf!" She drags out playfully as she tries to fix her hair.

"Hey Banan! Waddup mah man?" He chuckles at her tone.

"Wanna hang out? Lets go to your parents house? You said its surrounded by trees right? I need to practice shooting!" Even though they've been friends for years, Anna has yet to meet Olaf's parents, as they lived outside the city borders.

"Hey yeah! For sure! Snowflake and Iceberg would love to meet you! How 'bout I pick you up in 30?" Anna perks up.

"YES! I would love to meet Snowflake and Iceberg! All i've heard are stories and stories about how awesome they are. I can't wait! See you soon!" Olaf bids his goodbye and they hang up.

Elated, Anna squeals and runs towards to mansion to see her dad. "Daddy! Daddy!" Anna calls. No response. "Hm... I guess i'll just leave a note that i'm going out with Olaf." and with that, she quickly writes down a note and goes to her room quickly to change out of her home clothes and grab her shooting bag. Exactly 25 minutes passed from the phone call when Anna hears Olaf's cute lady bug car honk. The red-head immediately jumped up and rushed out of the house, giving Kristoff a goodbye hug and kiss on the way before climbing onto Olaf's car. "HEY OLAFFFF!" Anna grins happily and leans over to give him a hug.

"Banan! Hey! Ugh, bad news, Snowflake actually won't be in today... She had some work to finish.. I didn't even know she has a job." Olaf sighed sadly. Anna could see him tearing up a bit.

"Hey, Olaf, you'll see her tomorrow anyway right? You told me it was her birthday!" With that remark, Olaf brightened up again.

"YEAH! Oh man Banan, she's the most warmest, friendliest, cuddliest, person, EVER." Olaf giggles boyishly. Anna could only grin at her friends expression. From what Olaf has told her, this snowflake person was beautiful and affectionate, someone that Olaf looked up to, and someone that could anyone gay with just one look. Anna laughs softly at the memory of him telling her the story of how girls swoon when they saw her. She was disappointed herself that she wouldn't be able to meet Snowflake yet again. "Okay! LETS GOOO."

The whole ride to Olaf's place was filled with giggles and offtune singing. When they finally got on the dirt road leading to the house, Olaf pointed out through Anna's side where there was a sign with arrows pointing to each different direction. "My house isn't on that sign. It is so cool how mysterious my place is!" he grinned, his eyes sparkling in mischief. "So if you ever need to hide a body, call me up, yeah?" Anna's eyes widened and they both laugh.

They passed trees after trees until finally, the car stopped in front of a large modern white house surrounded by trees. Looking at it, it looked pretty run down and possibly haunted if not for the plants and flowers on the front porch. Off to the side of the house was a large fenced off area, and sticking right in the middle of the area was a hollow scarecrow. Olaf notices Anna staring at it.

"Thats Snowflakes and Iceberg's play toy. They really like sword fighting, or combat in general. They live for danger, mostly Snowflake, she LOVES life threatening things." Anna looks at Olaf, then at the scarecrow with a large smile. Her and this Snowflake would get along great.

Olaf was already knocking on the door when Anna returned her attention towards him. She hurriedly walked towards the door and was surprised when suddenly the door open and a platinum blonde head engulfed Olaf in a large hug. "Olaf! You came home!" Anna heard a cute melodic voice ring out from the blonde woman. Olaf, who was taken by surprised, starts crying.

"Snowflake! Holy geez. I thought you left for work?! I didn't see your car either so i wasn't even expecting you!" He hugged her back tightly,and I smiled at their cute affectionate embrace. When they finally parted though, Anna was in for a shock. Oh. Man. She does turn people gay. Yep. Definitely. Anna thought as her smile turned dopey and dreamy when she finally got a glance at Snowflake.

Snowflake turned her attention to Anna only to see her drool. Elsa grimaced as the drool drips. Olaf, upon seeing Elsa's reaction, turns towards his friend and his eyes bulged out before he quickly cups Anna's chin and pushes it up, taking Anna out of her daze. "Uh... Snowflake! This is my best friend Banan! She uh, just got her wisdom tooth out! HAHAHAH! Banan! This is snowflake..." Anna's eyes widened as she realizes what Elsa has seen and went along with what Olaf said.

"'EY! Nam's Banan! I men, Anna! Uh, nice ta meat yuh!" Anna tried her best to make her tongue thick and her speech a bit slurred. Olaf was pretty impressed with her acting skills. Amused, Elsa lets out a nervous giggle.

"Oh my god! Hahaahah! I thought you brought a random high on drugs kid back home for me to kick some sense into or something!" Elsa continues giggling. "Hey Anna! My REAL name is Elsa!" With that, she reaches out her hand for Anna to shake. Without any hesitation, Anna quickly grabs Elsa's hand in hers and she felt tingly all over feeling the smooth feel of Elsa's skin. Anna sighs contently before pulling back. "I'm done with work, I got here no less than 5 minutes before you!" Elsa explains, ushering them into the house.

"I didn't even know you have a job! Since when?" Elsa looks up at Olaf, a frown adorning her face.

"It's... Sort of a learning experience thing. Family thing. I'm almost of age." Elsa replies. Olaf nods, understanding. Now looking at Anna "want anything to drink?" Anna was checking Elsa out as the two were talking, taking in her curves her dark black skinny jeans allowed to show and her pale smooth arms that showed from her rolled up sleeves of her blue, red, white plaid shirt. Her white tank top allowed just a sliver of her toned stomach to show.

Anna gulps. As she looks at Elsa in the eye, smiling as she saw the warm light sky blue eyes and her beautiful cascading platinum blond locks that flowed freely across her shoulder and her back, perched on top of her hair was a pair of Ray ban sunglasses. "Uhm, Anna?" Elsa asked again, looking towards Olaf in confusion. Olaf elbows her before she came back down to the real world.

"Yes! Water is fine! Thank you! " she squeaks. Elsa then walks off to fetch the two friends water.

"Oh my god Anna, keep your attraction more hidden will yah? Elsa's really good at noticing these things!" Olaf whispers into her ears, Anna went bright red and before she could reply, Elsa came back with 3 cups of water. "So," Olaf starts, taking a gulp from the glass of water. "Anna here came down today to get some shooting practice," Anna notices Elsa's eyes light up as Elsa locks eyes with her and grins broadly. "And I know how much you love shooting Snowflake... So why don't you guys get started yeah?! I have to go catch up with my mom and dad." When he finished, he gave a wink at Anna when she turned in her seat to look at him her eyes wide. _Oh god, Olaf, no!_

"Ugh! YES! Finally, someone that enjoys such activities!" Elsa grabs onto Anna's wrist, turning Anna bright red "Come on Anna! This is going to be so much fun!" Elsa was literally jumping with excitement and Anna finally came back to her senses. Smirking, Anna cocks her eyebrow daringly.

"I bet I can hit more targets than you!" She declares and charge away towards the front door with her gun bag. Elsa just scoffs as she quickly grabs her bag from the kitchen cabinet and races after Anna.

"Oh please! You don't even know who you're talking to right now!" Elsa exclaims, glancing back at Olaf, "See you later Olaf!" and then they were gone. Olaf chortles to himself, knowing he just did his friend and sister a favor.


	6. Realization

_ELSA POV._

_Anna. Anna.. Is this Anna?_ Elsa pondered. Looking at the red head as they trudge through the forest. _No, it can't be, that's too much of a coincidence. No, Anna or not Anna, I can't trust her._ "So, How'd you meet Olaf?" Elsa questions, looking straight ahead at the path they needed to get through.

"Oh, funny story! Olaf was such a ladies man ever since elementary, and I sort of got bullied as a kid, so this one mean girl was bullying me when Olaf came to the rescue." Anna laughs softly at the memory "And he stood in between us and he points to her and says 'Hey! Stop picking on the cutie!' and then he picks me up and says 'From now on, she's my girlfriend!' and the poor girl cried, saying she loves him and all that kid crap. To this day, a lot of people think we're together but little do they know... I go for the other team." When Elsa stops and looks at her, Anna just winked and walked past her. "Bet i'll beat you to the hill!" and broke off running.

Elsa gaped at her, stumbling a bit before running right after her. "Hey! Slow down! You're going to fall!" as soon as the words left her mouth, she sees Anna collide with one of the trees on the side when the younger girl tried to look back at Elsa. "Ooh. Thats gotta hurt."

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" and then she trips. Elsa's eyes bulged.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Elsa reaches down and pulls Anna up, examining her. Anna just shook her head.

"Aaah, this happens all the time! Nothing to it!" Clenching her teeth as Elsa touches one of her bloody bruises. When Elsa felt her stiffen she looks up at Anna's face in amusement and worry.

"Yeah, no. Lets get you cleaned up, I got some first aid here." Shuffling through her big bright sky blue backpack, Elsa took out a rather large first aid kit.

"Whoa, you're.. Really prepared." Anna remarked. Elsa stopped and looked at her for a moment, smirking.

"You know I don't just have first aid kit in here..." Anna's brows rise up in question and she takes a look inside the huge box. There were handcuffs, a small electric taser and even a few small knives. Anna giggles and focusses on the blonde.

"Oh wow, you're REALLY prepared." Elsa raises her water bottle, washing Anna's bloody knee then putting pressure on a cloth.

"You just don't know what to expect." Ripping a long piece of bandage, she wraps it around her knee. Anna's skin tingled wherever Elsa's cool fingers touched.

"What, like, stray animals?" Elsa finally looks up and they stare at each other for a moment. Anna blushed and looked away.

"The only fearsome creature is us." Anna's brows came together in confusion as Elsa stood up and offers Anna her hand.

"...And what do you mean by that?" Elsa just shook her head with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just saying that the animals need to fear us." Lifting Anna's arm above her head, she lets it rest on her shoulder then loops her arm around to place it on Anna's waist. "Okay, lets get a move on." Turning bright red, all Anna could do was nod in affirmation. "Uh are you okay? You're really red?"

"Oh! I-Its just, you know, r-really hot..." Anna stutters looking away. After a pregnant pause, Anna looks back to find Elsa's face really REALLY close to hers. _Wow, her eyes... they're so green.. Her skin looks so smooth up close. I wonder.._ Elsa lift her free hand up and felt Anna's face.

"Hm, are you sure you're not coming down with something?" _She's so smooth!_ Elsa thought, smiling to herself.

Feeling so much of Elsa all so soon, Anna was overheating, even Elsa's cool hands could not keep her heat level down. Blue and green eyes meet again and Anna couldn't look away, she was entranced at how Elsa's eyes glimmered and Elsa was examining Anna's reaction to her. Elsa brought her face even closer to Anna and felt the younger girl shiver. _Mm, I see. _

"Come on clumsy, before the sun comes down, yeah?" Elsa whispers in Anna's ear, causing her to shiver once more. Anna whimpers a yes. Breaking their eye contact, Elsa snickers to herself.

Trekking a bit more, they finally reach a huge clearing with a bunch of targets set up. Curtesy of Elsa, of course. Anna's eyes lit up and she took off limping towards the middle of the clearing. Elsa chuckles at the woman's excitement. "Oh gosh Elsa! Hurry hurry!" placing her bag on the chopped off tree trunk and taking out her gun, a 9mm handgun.

"Alright, Lets see what you got." Elsa laughs as she watches Anna load and put earplugs in. Anna turns around and gave her a wink before shooting the few targets that were pretty far away. Hitting right on the head. Elsa whistles. "Ooh, you got the skills. Now, my turn." Grabbing her gun out of her bang, Elsa holds out her Desert Eagle .44m. Anna sputters.

Elsa just grins at her and at top speed hits all targets Anna hit on the neck. "Whoa, why the neck?!" Anna exclaims, eyes wide. Seeing Elsa in her element like this made her even more hot. And sexy.

"I don't know, so they'll have time to reflect what they did wrong in this life?" Anna furrows her brows.

"You say it like you're about to go and actually kill people." Elsa laughs.

"I won't point my gun at someone unless they did something wrong." Anna nods in understanding.

"You want to be a police or something?"

"Naw, there's just so many people out there that could be out to get you, you know?" The blonde then took hold of bow and arrow that was sitting by the tree trunk. "Now tell me, have you ever lost anyone you cared deeply about?"

"I was way too young to really remember her, she and her parents died when they left for a trip.. She was my cousin, my best friend.." Anna starts sniffling. "I still have pictures of..." Anna's brows furrows again and she looks up quickly to look at Elsa. "Now that I think about it, you look awfully familiar to her. Her name was Elsa as well."

"What?" Elsa says after shooting a bow. Hitting the targets head. _No. What is she talking about? She really can't be THAT Anna. Olaf would've told me. Auntie and Uncle would've told me. KRISTOFF would've told me._ "Anna, what's your father's name?" Elsa shoots her an expression Anna couldn't read.

"Hans." Elsa's face hardens. "Hans Aren."


	7. Making things count

Anna's POV

"Hans. Hans Aren." The red head hears herself say. Noticing Elsa freeze up, she gently places a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Elsa?" Said girl's head snapped up, a small smile on her face.

"Hans Aren huh? I've heard his name before.. Can't figure out where though..." Elsa trails off, looking off into the distance in wonder.

"Yeah, my dad's pretty popular.. He runs some sort of electronic company called Arentric." Elsa cocks her brow at that.

"You sound uninterested." She pointed out. Anna scoffs. **_Cause I am._**

"Yeah, that's cause I am uninterested. He loves that company more than me. I really don't care what he does." Anna looked at Elsa sadly and she saw Elsa's eye shift uncomfortably.

"Anyway, we should head back. I forgot I had to do something, sorry." But she didn't look sorry at all. _**Did I say something wrong?**_ Anna bit her tongue from saying anything and just nods.

The walk back to the house was silent, when Elsa grabbed onto Anna's wrist and pulled her back. _**Oh god, shes touching me again.**_The tips of her ears starts turning red and she suddenly felt nervous. "So, tomorrow's my birthday! You free tomorrow? I would love it if you came by." she says, a small smile as she studied Anna's expression. _**Oh yessss. You have no idea. No, Anna, play it cool.**_

"Um, well, I'm not really sure, i'll have to see.. Is it alright if I text you my confirmation?" She winks, biting down on her lip. _**Ooh, Anna, you sly dog, you.**_ Elsa, stunned at Anna's sudden confidence just nods limply.

"Yeah, of course." Anna saw glint of mischievousness pass through blue eyes and Elsa's smirk had Anna's stomach flipping. _**Holy crap, shes so hot.**_ Elsa's smirk turned into a full blown grin as Anna realizes her slip, but before she could correct herself, Elsa had her pinned to a tree, her right arm on the side on Anna's head, trapping the red head in.

Anna groaned at the impact of the tree bark hitting her behind but when she notice Elsa moving her face closer, all she could think was; _**Have I died and went to heaven.**_When they got nose to nose, Elsa purrs out. "I better see you, then." and Anna felt her breath on her lips and when she looked down to Elsa's lips, Elsa's tongue peeked out. Anna moaned when the tip of her lip could _almost_ feel her tongue. A feather light touch on her butt cheek had Anna panting, and she felt a weird heat shoot throughout her body. The touch was fast, however, as she notice Elsa move away, her smartphone in hand, already typing down her number.

"Y-you sneaky litt- _Oof_" Anna panted, but was stopped by her phone hitting her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Anna glared as Elsa strutted away, hip swaying. Anna felt frozen on the spot, hypnotized by her movements.

Elsa was already a couple feet away went she looked over her shoulder. "You coming, clumsy?" a slight laugh in her tone. And Anna knew, she knew, that she had her wrapped around her finger. Growling, Anna bent down to retrieve her phone and ran after the laughing platinum blonde.

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Ma, Pa, this is Anna Aren." she heard Anna give a shy hello and chuckles from the two elders. Externally, Elsa was acting like nothing was up, but internally? She was seething. **_Why'd Olaf bring that demon's child back home with him?! Ugh, I wish she wasn't his daughter!_** She closed her eyes, hanging her head limply off the head of the couch and pressed her fore and thumb finger to the bridge of her nose in frustration. **_This is good though. Maybe I could get some more information out of her._** She shook her head. **_No, she doesn't seem like she cared about her asshole of a dad at all._** Furrowing her brows, she continues her internal battle. **_Maybe she knows about me, she remembers childhood Elsa, she thinks we look alike. She also seems quite attracted to me.. NO ELSA, SHE'S YOUR SISTER, HALF SISTER._** "ELSA." Olaf brought her back to reality. Elsa jumped off the couch.

"Olaf! You scared me. Jeez." She said playfully, noticing Anna beside him, she gave a small tight smile, hoping it came off natural. "What's up?" Olaf jerked his thumb back at Anna.

"Was wondering if you could give Anna a lift home? You can use my car, its tinted, and its dark out too." Elsa nods, rubbing her neck unconsciously. **_I don't care if we're half sisters. Her father destroyed my family. I'm going to destroy theirs._**

"Yeah, yeah, for sure. I'll just use my car, it should be fine." Giving Anna a half smile, she gestured at the younger woman. "Come on, this way." From the corner of her eye, she sees Anna give Olaf a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So what were you thinking about? Olaf had to call you several times till you answered?" Anna asked when they got in the car, buckling up into Elsa's Nissan. Elsa looked up at her with a pointed stare before taking off the seatbelt and scooting over, trapping Anna in her seat. "E-Elsa?"

"What if I told you I was thinking about you?" She smirks, grabbing a hold onto Anna's cheek. Elsa felt her breathing hitch and Anna looking all over her face, before landing on her lips. **_Gotcha._**

"I-I" before Anna was able to say anything, Elsa moved back to her seat and buckled herself in again.

"Hahah! I was just kidding, now let's go!" Hearing Anna groan slightly beside her, Elsa laughs to herself. **_Hah. Way too easy._**

During the ride, Anna was looking at the interior of Elsa's car, noticing how much candy and chocolate she had stashed in there. "Wow, Elsa. Never took you as a sweet tooth." Anna beamed at her. "I loveeeee this!" She says, holding up a bag of dark chocolate truffles. Elsa giggles, staring at Anna in the corner of her eye.

"Have some! I have lots."

"Yes! Thank you!" Having a piece of truffle, Anna moans slightly as she plays with the piece in her mouth, the truffle melting rapidly. "Mm! Can I have this box of pocky Elsa?"

"Yeah! Go ahead, we're almost at your house, take what you like." Elsa hears the crunching should of plastic wrapper opening and the intoxicating smell of strawberry pocky waft to Elsa's nose. **_Mm, now I feel like pocky too._** Elsa parked in front of the Aren residence after Anna just got to her 4th pocky stick. "We're here." Elsa glance over to see Anna just putting the stick her mouth. She smiles deviously.

"Oh, thank you so much Elsa! I had to much fun with you today." Anna says, with the pocky in her mouth, letting it jump up and down as she talks. Elsa directed her stare at the pocky and leaned forward to take the other end of the stick in her mouth. A gasp from Anna made Elsa look up and their eyes met in an intense gaze.

"Mm." Elsa moans, taking small bites of the stick, closing the distance between them. Anna hesitantly took another bite, losing herself to the bright blue eyes. _**Well, this is it, better make it count.**_ Elsa thinks when they were a centimeter apart. She sees Anna's eyes were closed, her breathing erratic. **_No. No, I can't._** Elsa blinked slightly before breaking off the last bite and pulling back, shaking her head. Quickly getting her senses back Elsa says "I had a lot of fun with you today too Anna! I hope i'll see you tomorrow." winking at Anna when she finally opened her eyes.

"Y-y-yeah! I hope so t-too." Anna brought her hand up to take a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Good night Elsa." Anna says, before quickly closing the distance between them and kissing Elsa's cheek. Then she was gone. Elsa sat in her car, sighing to herself. **_What did I just do..._** rubbing her face in her hands and then banging her forehead into the steering wheel.


	8. Conflict

Anna's POV

_**I can't believe all that happened!**_ Anna internally squealed when she jumped on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly, full blown smile on her face. _**Shes so hot, sexy, nice, smooth, and oh god, she is such a tease!**_ rolling around in her bed, she thought of her interactions with Elsa. **_Mm what I'd give to taste those lips and feel those- ugh, no! I am so lusting for her._** Anna bit her lip lightly, pondering. **_I've never thought of someone in such a sexual manner before._** Suddenly an idea pops into her head. **_Should I text her now?!_** pulling out her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, Anna unlocked it and searched up Elsa's name, but was unable to find it. _**What? I'm so su-**_ then her eyes landed on a tiny blurred picture of Elsa (which she probably took in her haste) with contact name of 'The Hottie' Anna flushed in embarrassment when she remembered the time when she spoke out her thought and called Elsa hot. _**She must think i'm totally crazy.**_ She groans and digs her head further in her pillow. _**But if she thought I was crazy, she probably won't give me her number...**_ with newfound confidence, Anna lifts her head up and quickly fired Elsa a text.

_Anna: This is Anna! Thanks for putting yourself as The Hottie, cause I almost couldn't find your contact name, and wouldn't be texting you right now. Haha. But since I am, it was cause I found it cause of your picture and yeaaaaah. Ehe... Thanks again for the ride... So, tell me, what do you want for your birthday? ;)_

Groaning again at her slight random explanation and awkwardness, Anna decides to just go shower and clear her head.

* * *

Getting out of the shower, fully dressed in a white tank top and black shorts with small flowers on it, Anna heard the dings of her phone and quickly grabbed her phone. She had 4 new messages. **_What...?_** 3 of them were from Olaf and a message from Elsa. Too excited to care about Olaf's, she quickly opens Elsa's text.

_Elsa: That'd be unfortunate wouldn't it? You not being able to talk to me. Or would it have been lucky for you? No problem clumsy :) you can ride with me, anytime. Just you coming would make my day. xoxo._

_**What does she mean.. Lucky..? **_Shaking the thought away, she grins at the 'xoxo' at the end of the text and replies.

_Anna: So, you just want me huh?_

Giggling at her response, she continues onto Olaf's texts and her smile curves down into a frown.

_Olaf: Anna, tell Elsa you can't go to the party tomorrow._

_Olaf: I'll explain later. Just don't come._

_Olaf: You don't have a ride here tomorrow anyway, Kris is busy._

**_What is his problem?_** Anna furrows her brows and she feels angry at Olaf for telling her that she couldn't do something she wanted to. But then her phone dinged again. Another message from Elsa.

_Elsa: Yeah, I do, and I always get what I want. :)_

**_Oh god._** Anger dissipating, Anna flirted back.

_Anna: Well I don't know.. I don't have a ride tomorrow. Care to COME get what you want? ;)_

Then, reading Olaf's messages again, Anna grumpily responds. _**First, he wants me to hang out with Elsa, and now he's telling me to not go to her party? It's not like i'm unfamiliar with alcohol.**_

_Anna: I don't need Kris to give me a ride. I can manage. Good night Olaf._

Elsa's text came in right after Anna sent her message to Olaf's.

_Elsa: Of course. I'll pick you up at 3. Good night and sweet dreams Anna._

_Anna: Can't wait. Good night._

Before Anna was pulled into a deep slumber, she heard the ringtone for Olaf, but too tired to answer, she ignores it.

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Elsa. We need to talk. Kristoff just got here too." Gerda says when Elsa locked the front door from dropping off Anna.

"Finally, explanations. Thank you." was her snarky reply. Walking into the living room, Elsa sees the whole 'family' was assembled. Kristoff, still dressed in his black suit, was sitting on the island stool facing into the kitchen away from everyone, nursing a cup of probably scotch. Olaf, behind him with Jack on the love seat and Gerda sat down opposite of Kai, both on a single sofa. Elsa sigh and stood in front of the TV, where everyone, cept Kristoff, was facing. "You guys all knew about Anna didn't you." she stated, her eyes cold and calculating. Her anger was mostly directed to Olaf, who brought her to their home.

"I didn't know about her till much after we became friends. She's not like your fathe-"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER." Elsa's face was red with fury. Breathing in, she calmed herself down. "He's not my father." she repeats.

"Elsa, she's nothing like him. She's so kind! She grew up with Kristoff, ask him! He knows her best." Olaf desperately explains, standing up and walking to Kristoff. "Kris, tell her!" Kristoff finally turns around and faces Elsa, his eyes dark with anger, but his voice was so chillingly calm it sent shivers down Elsa's spine.

"I saw what you and Anna were doing when I left the residence. I hope you know what i'm talking about. She's your half sister Elsa, shes in the SAME predicament you are!"

"Its not the same." Elsa mutters under her breath, looking away. She feels a dull throb, a headache was forming.

"What was that?" Kristoff asks, calmly.

"I said its not the same." Elsa repeated, breathing in and out harshly, trying to calm herself and her rapid heart beat. **_Why are they siding with her?! I'm the one that got everything taken from. Not her._** At that moment, Elsa felt an intense hatred for Anna. **_It's because of her i'm arguing with my family._**

Kristoff moves forward slowly until he was standing right in front of Elsa. She looks up at him and notice that his anger was gone and instead there was sadness and understanding in his eyes. Pulling Elsa into a hug Kristoff whispers. "We're going to take him down, I promise Elsa, just don't drag Anna into this." **_They're trying so hard to protect her._** Elsa thought bitterly. Nodding stiffly she returns the embrace.

"Well, you guys won't be seeing each other anymore, anyway, so-"

"I invited her to my party tomorrow, Olaf."

"Snowflake, I don't think that's a good idea." **_Of course it is. Its the BEST idea_**. Pulling back from Kristoff, Elsa turns her attention to the youngest member of the family. "I think its best if you guys kept your distance." Elsa smiles sickly, walking towards the living room exit.

"You should've thought that through before you brought her here." She says before walking out of the living room.

"ELSA." Kristoff booms, walking out of the living room also. Elsa was already on her way up the stairs.

"Don't worry Kristoff. I just want to be her friend." and she slams her bedroom door.

* * *

Nobody's POV

It was dead silent in the living room. Kai and Gerda were staring at each other having a silent conversation, Jack was twiddling his thumb, completely not aware at all about what was going on and Olaf, he was sitting with his face in his hands, clearly having an internal battle. Kristoff finally walks back into the room, his face seemed 10 years older than before he left.

"I only brought Anna here because I thought that once Elsa sees who she is before knowing her real identity, Elsa will she that she does have a real family. Someone she can trust!" Olaf says, his voice breaking. Kai got up and sat down on the arm rest of the love seat.

"My boy, you tried your best." He spoke up and pat Olaf's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm going to tell Anna." Olaf decides, unlocking his phone. Kristoff's eyes widen in panic. He reaches out and holds onto Olaf's wrist.

"No. You can't Olaf. She's going to tell her father. Knowing Anna, if she thinks they did take everything away from Elsa, she's going to try and fix everything by communicating. She'll believe theres been a misunderstanding and the whole thing we've been planning will blow up in our faces!" Olaf opens his mouth and closes it. "Anna thinks Hans is a great man. She really looks up to him."

"I'll just tell Anna to keep from Elsa then, tell her Elsa's just... going to break her heart!"

"You really think Anna will listen?" Kristoff scoffs. Olaf sighs defeated.

"Its worth a shot." He says, texting his best friend.

Kristoff looks around at the other 2 people in the room who has yet to speak. "...What are we going to do?"

Finally Gerda speaks up. "I think we should let things play out the way it should. Its already come this far, lets see to what extent Elsa will go about this vengeance of hers."


	9. Thoughts

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, the follows and favorites! :) Sorry for any mistakes and repetitiveness of some texts from last chapter, just thought i'd include it in case it was forgotten ehe. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Elsa's POV

Locking the door, Elsa slumps down onto the floor, body trembling. She gave out a silent cry and hugged her knees, curling into herself. _**Really, Elsa? Crying in your room cause nobody loves you? hahaha. No one will ever care about you. You're just a nuisance, someone they pitied and took in. No one loves you.**_ "No. Shut up." she whimpers, breathing irregular. _**Just accept it.**_ "Shut up!" bringing up her hands and covering both her ears. "Just shut up..." she says once more, finally the voices stopped only the high pitch noise of the silence could be heard. Her head throbbing and her body aching, Elsa manage to pick herself up from the floor and move towards her bed, taking out her phone from her pocket before she sleeps on it. The blinking LED light catching her eye. _**A text from an unknown number...**_Wiping her face with her sleeves Elsa looked at the message.

_Unknown: This is Anna! Thanks for putting yourself as The Hottie, cause I almost couldn't find your contact name, and wouldn't be texting you right now. Haha. But since I am, it was cause I found it cause of your picture and yeaaaaah. Ehe... Thanks again for the ride... So, tell me, what do you want for your birthday? ;)_

**_Ah, Anna. How glad am I to hear from you..._** Elsa thought evilly.

_Elsa: That'd be unfortunate wouldn't it? You not being able to talk to me. Or would it have been lucky for you? No problem_ _clumsy :) you can ride with me, anytime. Just you coming would make my day. xoxo._

_**Ugh, headache is getting worse. **_Elsa feels tears pricking from behind her eye lids and the stuffiness of her sinus returning. **_What did I ever do to deserve this. Hans. That bastard._**A _ping_ from her phone brings Elsa out of her thoughts.

_Anna: So, you just want me huh?_

Elsa grins at Anna's innocence to the whole situation. _**If only she knew why i'm even bothering to talk to her. **_Elsa laughs cynically. **_  
_**

___Elsa: Yeah, I do, and I always get what I want. :)_

_Anna: Well I don't know.. I don't have a ride tomorrow. Care to COME get what you want? ;)_

Elsa got the text within 10 seconds of sending, and Elsa gave an irritated groan. **_Fuck. She's annoying. _**

_Elsa: Of course. I'll pick you up at 3. Good night and sweet dreams Anna. _

**_Starting tomorrow, everything will go my way. No one can stop me._**Turning her phone off and tucking herself in, Elsa finally gives herself up to the darkness.

* * *

~~The next day, 7:30am~~ Elsa.

"Nnnh" Elsa moans, her lids fluttering open and closed again as she rapidly blinks her sleepiness away. **_Come on, time to go for a run, lets get going._ **Her voice of encouragement got her sitting upright and stretching. **_Today on wards, you won't have to hide anymore. _**Elsa smiled slightly at her thoughts, but then frowned as another came to mind. **_I wonder how mother has been. Kristoff has said it might be easy to get everything back, but it won't be easy to convict Hans of what he did. _**Elsa tightens her fists and started pacing. **_If I want to give Hans what he deserves, I can't go up and face him yet. He'll know what i'm trying to do! _**running her hands through her bangs, Elsa's eye came up in realization and she took a strand of her hair and examined the strand. **_I think its time I try out something new. _**Elsa smirked. With new found determination, she quickly stripped off her clothing and changing into her athletic wear before racing out the house and into the woods. **_I know what I have to do._**

* * *

~~ 11:15am~~ Anna.

"-na!" **_Mmm, strawberries... __Strawberries and Elsa... Chocolate strawberries ON Elsa. Mmmm..._**"ANNA!" Her eyes snapped open and her body reacted before she could comprehend, causing for her to fall off the bed, banging her head on the headboard on the way.

"OW. MY HEAD." Rubbing her sore, now red, forehead,**_Whoever it is, i'm gonna give them my mean left hook._** Anna glares at the door, stomping aggressively towards it. Flinging it open she sees an irritated Olaf standing there in a fitting pink dress shirt, the first three buttons undone, white skinny jeans and fluffy white socks. Glaring at the white haired man, she let it loose. "Olaf. WHAT are you doing here." If looks could kill, Olaf, shrinking away from the large puffy redheaded lion looking girl in front of him, would've died right on the spot. Olaf opens his mouth to explain, only to close it again. "I was having such an amazing dream, and you ruined it! Ugh." Anna interrupted him. Olaf opens his mouth. "Will you hurry up and tell me why you're here." Anna was talking so fast, not giving Olaf a chance to intervene. "Okay, get out, I want to sleep."**_Back to Elsa and strawberries.._**_ Mm. _Anna smiles dreamily, head hitting the pillow. Now it was Olaf's turn to glare the redhead.

"Shut up, shut up Anna, do you even know how to shut up?" Anna's eyes grew in surprise, she whips around to look at Olaf. "I'm here to tell you to not go to the party today, families only." At the mention of the party, Anna's sighs in annoyance. **_Why is Olaf so persistent on me not going?! Elsa and I got along, he should be delighted! Its not like he's jeal-_**Anna's eyes widen even more as she came to a conclusion.

"Okay, seriously, what is your problem? Elsa invited me, shes coming to pick me up at 3 - and we're practically family anyway Olaf. Just tell me the truth, you just don't want me close to Elsa cause you like her right?" smiling at the now confused Olaf, she mistook his look as 'oops, damn, i've been caught'. **_Yeaaah, I hit the nail right on the head._**

"Wait, wait, what? Me and Elsa?" the boy shook his head rapidly, extending both his hands and shaking it side to side. "Nononono! Snowflake's like my sister! That's gross! You on the other hand, don't be getting any ideas!" He laughs light heartedly before catching onto what he just said. **_Thank god. Don't want to be fighting my best friend! Wait, what idea? _**Anna gave him a confused look and Olaf knew he had to come up with something. "I mean, don't be getting any ideas that Elsa will be into you Anna... Elsa is... really good at playing with peoples hearts." Anna frowns at that, getting up from her bed. **_No way. She's a tease, yeah, but.. Why would Olaf want to lie to me?_**

"Olaf, I don't have any ideas about Elsa and I." **Liar.** "I just want to be her friend alright? You need to chill out!" Walking to her closet, Anna started getting ready to go shopping for Elsa's present.

"Anna, don't lie to me." He said in a harsh tone.

"Lie? About what?" she replies nonchalantly, picking up a plain black v-neck tshirt and blue faded skinny jeans.

"Just tell me you're attracted to her. I know you are." Anna rolls her eyes and sighs, exasperated.

"Alright, Olaf. Fine. I'm really attracted to her. There. Happy?" Dropping her clothes on her bed she looks over at Olaf, who was shaking his head.

"But, you can't! You shouldn't be attracted to her! Its just impossible." Anna's eyebrows raise in question. "Look, just trust me on this. Please?" Olaf look at her pleadingly. **_Wow, he's really desperate. Now this is making me curious. _**

"Sorry, but unless you tell me the full explicit details of why I shouldn't associate with Elsa, then no. I can't trust your words. We learn from our experiences Olaf, you said so yourself." Turning away from Olaf, Anna went to her bathroom to change. When she came out, Olaf was sitting on her bed, a thoughtful look on his face. "Olaf..?" he turns towards her and sighs.

"Alright, you're right. Learning experience. Where are you going?" He asks, Anna notice how tired he looks.

"I'm going out to buy Elsa a present, do you want to help?" Olaf nods slowly.

"Yeah, she'll like whatever you get her. Snowflake's a really simplistic person."

"Alright, lets get going then."

Driving to a brunch restaurant first, they both got settled in and talked about random things like TV, school, gossip, and finally Elsa's present. "So what does Elsa like to do?" Anna asked.

"Shes very independent, she likes to go for runs every morning, stay healthy. She does martial arts once couple days I think. She also really likes to be by herself, where its quiet, and read." Olaf ponders for a moment. "If you're looking into present finding, get her anything that reminds her of winter. That's where I got her nickname from."

Anna smiles at that. After finishing their food, it was around 12:45 and Anna still had to get ready for when Elsa came to pick her up. Stopping at a couple of gift stores, Anna found what she was looking for. It was a snow globe, a huge sparkling white snowflake in the middle with two cute bears cuddled together in front of the snowflake. **_It's perfect._**Anna's eyes sparkles in delight. "Olaf! look!" Lifting the snow globe for her friend to see, Olaf grins.

"Snowflake will definitely love that!"

"Okay, lets go! Elsa is picking me up soon." Olaf nods.

"I guess i'll take a ride with you guys too, since we're going to the same place." Olaf rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh yeah! Of course, save gas too." Anna says, disappointment clear in her tone.

* * *

~~2:50pm~~ Anna.

"Okay... hair, check. Shoes, check. Dress, check. Annnnnd present, check!" Anna grins into the mirror at her appearance. Dressed in a frilly light blue summer dress that goes to mid thigh, hair up into a loose pony tail, letting some of her shorter hair to come out and frame her face, Anna was delighted with her look. "Hmm.. What did I forget.." Looking around the room, her eyes land on her black leather jacket. "And of course, my jacket. I am ready!" downstairs she hears Olaf calling up to her asking if she was ready.

Making her way down the stairs, Anna looks up and locks eyes with Elsa. But something was different. Elsa's hair was not how she remembered it to be. Dressed in a white sleeveless top with black sequin collar and jean short shorts, was a dirty blonde Elsa. **_Oh sweet baby, if i thought she was sexy before... damn, I am not ready._**Clearing her throat Anna walks towards the two friends and smiles at Elsa. "Hey Elsa!" wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulder, she brings her in for a hug before Elsa could even reply. **_Mm she smells delicious._**In her own little world, Anna doesn't notice the hug was a bit longer than normal.

"Hey, Anna, um. How are you?" Elsa ask, pulling away from the grinning red head. Feeling her lips dry up suddenly, Anna licks her lips.

"I'm great, thanks! What happened to you?!" Anna ask, before realizing how offending that sounded. "I mean, you look different! ...Its a good different! Like, I thought you were hot with platinum blonde, but now you're like, I mean, you're still hot! God, this is awkward. I mean, not you're awkward, I'M awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?!" Anna clamps her mouth shut, looking away and blushes furiously. **_Great going Anna, now you've done it. She's laug- wait, she's laughing?!_** Anna snaps her head up at the melodic sound of Elsa's full blown laughter. Her hand was covering her mouth while she laughs, eyes watering up a bit.

Anna and Olaf exchange a look and laughs along with Elsa, though Anna was laughing nervously. After the laughter dies down a bit, Elsa wipes the tears at the edge of the eye and grins at Anna. "Anna, you're adorable." Elsa says laughing again. **_Elsa just called me adorable! Aaah! _**internally squealing, Anna almost missed the moment when Elsa intertwined their fingers together. **_Now we're holding hands. Can this day get any better?! _**Anna giggles. Moving alongside Elsa out of her house. _  
_

"Anyway, to answer your question. I felt like I needed a change, and my hair was the first that came to mind." **_Oh Elsa, you can't get anymore_**_ **perfect.**_ "Well, thanks Anna." Elsa winks down at her. **_Oh god, I just said that out loud._**"Yeah, you did." she giggles. Anna groans, looking away from the blonde.

Olaf was already at the car when the two girls arrived. Opening the door for Anna, she says a quick thank you his way, and soon enough everyone was buckled up and ready to go.


	10. Party (1)

A/N: Hi! I'm going to be writing a bit different after the last chapter. I felt like it was progressing really weird with the thoughts and all that! Also, sorry if this chapter (Elsa's behavior) is confusing, it'll all make sense soon xD Thank you for reading! :3

* * *

Arriving on the path of the secluded farm house, Anna sticks her head out and enjoyed the passing breeze on her face. Closing her eyes briefly, the red head sighs in contentment before laying her head back on the headrest of the seat. Staring out into the green scenery, the peaceful silence was interrupted by a loud 'Call me maybe'. Anna looked at Elsa and Olaf apologetically, taking her phone out. A picture of herself enveloped in the arms of an older man with sideburns appears of her phone and Anna grins. "Daddy!" Anna answers into her phone and suddenly the car swerved a bit. "Whoa." she glanced at Elsa with wide eyes and Elsa looked away, muttering a small 'sorry'.

Enraptured with what Hans was saying, Anna didn't notice the look given between Elsa and Olaf. The anger on Elsa's face was apparent, and Olaf placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. Taking a few deep breaths, the blonde was able to calm herself down before Anna was done talking on her phone. Hearing Anna sigh, Elsa took it as her cue to speak.

"So, what was that about?" Elsa asked, hoping it came out less strained and natural than the turmoil she was feeling inside.

"Oh, he was just telling me he'd come pick me up tonight and we could go for dinner, but then I said i'm going to a friends party and he said he wouldn't see me till next week, so I just told him that's fine cause I hardly see him anyway." Anna laughs like it was a casual story and Olaf gave Elsa a worried look. Elsa places her hands above Anna's and crooked her lip up, attempting to smile.

"Are you sure that's alright? We can turn around?" they were already at the clearing in front of the house and Elsa began to turn the car around. Anna flips their hands around, intertwining them and gripped onto Elsa's hand.

"No! I want to be here with you! With you guys I mean..." Anna blushes and bites the corner of the bottom lip, mentally chastising herself.

Elsa felt warmth throughout her chest at Anna's confession and a real smile blossomed on her face. "Alright, if you say so." was all she managed to say. Releasing her hand from Anna's Elsa put the car in park and quickly got out to open Anna's door. Giving Anna her arm, Anna let her hand rest on the crook of Elsa's elbow. "The party doesn't start till another hour and a half, i'll give you a tour of the house? I mean, if you want to that is, seeing as you haven't seen the whole place and you left pretty fast yest-" Anna giggles.

"Of course Elsa, lead the way!" Elsa furrowed her brow, cussing at herself and mentally wondering why she was so nervous.

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Olaf said sarcastically behind the oblivious pair that momentarily forgotten he was with them. Elsa twirled around, glaring at the white haired boy at his obvious plan to spy on them. Anna looked between the two friends, not knowing what to do. Deciding that it'll be best to just tell Olaf to come along, Anna's mouth open to ask when the front door open and a brunette ran out of the house.

"You guys are finally here!" the brunette lady said, her eyes focusing on Elsa then to Anna. "Hi, i'm Belle!" she cheerfully says, giving Anna her hand.

Trying her best to match the brunette's perfect smile, Anna takes her hand. "Hey, i'm Anna. Nice to meet you Belle." Belle nodded warmly and turned her attention to Olaf, whispering to his ear. Elsa smirked, seeing as Olaf's face fell and glaring at her.

"I'm just going to steal Olaf here for just a moment! I'll see you guys later!" Belle squealed, dragging a grunting Olaf behind her. Once they were both out of sight, Elsa takes Anna's hand ushering her along, pulling her to the side of the house. Trying to hide her excited grin, Anna followed Elsa around to the backyard of the house where Elsa stopped in front of a shed and turned to face her, a glint in her eyes.

"Ready for some fun?" Elsa shrugged her eyebrows suggestively and opened the shed... which appeared to be empty, except for a couple of shovels. Seeing Anna's confused face, Elsa chuckles. Taking out the shovels and pulling at the small lever that could not be seen unless known about, the bottom of the shed opens up. A shrill gasp came from Anna and Elsa gave a smirk. "This way my lady" Elsa winks at the flabbergast Anna, wide eyes and blubbering like a fish.

"H-how, what. W-wait. Whoa." Anna blinks. "Is this like some sort of escape passage or something cause I was totally not expecting that." The blonde covers her mouth in fit of giggles.

"Yeah, and you can bet there's more than one of these."

Squealing, Anna grabbed onto Elsa's arm. "Lets gooooo!" Anna rushed to the opening and jumps into it.

"Wait Anna! There's a ladder." Too late. Elsa cringe at the sound of ruckus coming from down below. "Oops." Following Anna down, she sees Anna playing with a fencing sword on the mat. The ceiling was not high at all as Elsa's head about touched it.

"You could have warned me before I jumped!" Anna glared playfully.

"I did! Now come on, I want to show you what I like to do." Elsa motions for her to come along. As they walked further into the basement of the house, the higher the ceiling. "That was the fencing room, but we don't even fence in there. This is the work out room." Anna peers into the dark room seeing treadmills and weights. "Archery room." Elsa continues, lights flickering on as she walks through the dark hallway. "And finally." Elsa suddenly stops and Anna collides into her.

Lights flickering on finally, Anna sees what Elsa was looking at. "Whoa." the red head exclaims. In front of the two girls, was a huge black square, leading down into the unknown. "This is really creepy." Elsa chuckles, giving Anna a look that made the younger girl think she was crazy. Elsa crouches down and jumps into the darkness.

"And this, is the shooting range." Elsa snickers at the look on Anna's face as she studies the room.

"Whoa." Anna said. The room was just a long narrow strip built with bricks, human targets arranged at the far end of the room. Guns were arranged from smallest to biggest at the other end where they stood, and Anna casually let her hand touch each one lightly. "This is so cool." Anna grins.

"Yeah, the house itself isn't all that amazing, but down here. This place was my life." Elsa sighs sitting down on the ground below where all the guns were. Anna sat down beside her. "Used to sneak down here all the time, had to put my energy elsewhere you know?" twirling her thumbs. "We can't be weak forever." Anna felt emotions rush through her at the phrase and how Elsa said it with such emotion that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the older woman.

"You know, my dad used to tell me that all the time." Elsa stiffened at the mention of _Hans_. "He always tell me i'm too emotional. He wasn't always so uptight you know? Recently, he's been secretive, always away, won't talk to me when I ask him about it. I looked up to him." Anna finish with a sad smile. "There's nothing wrong with being weak though, it shows that you're human." Elsa glances up and meets Anna's teal eyes and she couldn't look away. Still having her arms around the blonde woman, Anna couldn't help but lean into her, smelling her wintery scent. Elsa sighs as Anna leans in and breaks their eye contact, resting her cheek on Anna's head as Anna rested hers on Elsa's shoulder.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way.." Elsa mutters lowly and Anna perks up.

"What do you mean?" she questions. Elsa just shakes her head.

"Nothing, come on, lets get ready for the party." Elsa stood up, giving Anna her hand. The younger woman knew that badgering Elsa any further would prove fruitless, so she just let the question slip and give Elsa her hand.

* * *

The party was small and comfortable, with only close friends of Elsa's. Anna watch on as the blonde greets her 8th friend that has just arrived. "Hey man, how you doing?" the big muscled guy ask, lifting the blonde up for a hug.

"Hey Adam, haven't seen you in awhile! Surprised me when you didn't get here with Belle." Elsa winks at him. The man awkwardly laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "What? She's mad again?" Elsa laughs.

"Aw, come on Els, you know how she is! She'll get over it." Adam smirks at Elsa now, "So, where's Ar-" Adam stumbles sideways into the wall as he was pushed over, a mass of red covers his vision. "Well then, hi to you too." He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Anna, who was watching Elsa from the couch, grips onto her red solo cup so hard it burst and Olaf looked at her in alarm. "Anna? What.." Following his friends line of vision, he notices Elsa in a lip lock with a red head. "Oh." he frowns.

Elsa eyes widen at the sudden intrusion and she tightens her fist as she realizes who it was. Pushing the red head back, Elsa wipes her lips on her sleeve and glares at the red head that was smiling seductively at her. "Ariel." Elsa snarls. Ariel snorts at her tone.

"Elsa, hey babe. Happy birthday." stepping closer to Elsa again, the blonde rolls her eyes and took a step back, looking around the room. Everyone's attention was on them and she wanted to just leave at that moment. Anna, seeing Elsa's slight (or major) discomfort made her way slowly over to the pair. "Aw, you're still not over what happened?" Ariel pouted. "It was an accident!" Elsa scoffs.

"I'm over it, who the hell invited you?" The red head shrugs, licking her lips (probably hoping it'll come off attractive) but it just repulsed Elsa even more. "Just get out." Ariel just stepped even closer to Elsa, stepping back again, Elsa realizes she's out of room.

"Oh come on Elsa, lets get back together." gritting her teeth, Elsa tightens her fist, about to punch the bitch when Anna appears and pushes Ariel back.

"Didn't you hear her? She says "get out."" Anna states crossing her arms. Ariel looks at Anna up and down and narrows her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are YOU?" Anna retorted. Ariel gasps.

"I asked you first!" Anna smirks.

"I asked you second!" Ariel loses it, lunging at the red head. Both girls fall with Ariel on top of Anna. Everyone gasps as Ariel swings her hand, contacting it with Anna's cheek creating a loud _SLAP_. Elsa looms over the two and tries to pull Ariel away from her sister only to be pushed back by Anna (Who was trying to push Ariel away from her) causing Ariel to fall in between Elsa's legs. Anna, seeing Ariel being cradled by Elsa, feels pulsating anger and picks Ariel up by her hair.

"You slut! Take your hands off of me!" Ariel screech, clawing at Anna's arm. Pushing the screaming red head to the wall, Anna slaps her left and right before getting kicked. Before Ariel could go back to straddling Anna, Elsa steps in and punches her in the face, creating a _crunch_ sound. Ariel gasps, bringing her hands up to try and stop the flowing blood coming from her nose.

"I don't usually harm girls, but bitches like you I can't stand." Elsa directs her eyes at Jack. "Jack, can you please take her out of here." Jack swung her over his shoulder and took her out of the house with Ariel kicking and screaming.

"This ain't over yet!" Ariel screamed, her voice fading.

Glancing around the room, Elsa sees approving smiles and thumbs before looking at Anna. "Jeez, my hero!" Elsa chuckles at her joke.

"Ugh! hertz!" Anna says, her cheek swelling, her lip cut. "Gawd, she 'it laik a bish!" the blonde laughs touching her red print cheek.

"Stay here, i'm going to get you some ice." walking away, Elsa couldn't help but say over her shoulder. "I liked the 'most popular girls' reference, very smooth." she winks and continues walking to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: "The most popular girl" is a barbie high school story on youtube! (The part when Anna was annoying Ariel) Check it out! :D


	11. Party (2)

A/N: Sorry it this chapter took a bit longer! I'm not much of a party person (coughoratallcough) so it took me awhile to imagine what a good party was like looools. If you have any questions or there's mistakes please let me know! Thank you so much for reading! :3

* * *

By the time Elsa came back with a piece of white cloth wrapped around a bag of ice, a lot more of her friends have arrived and she just greeted them all telling them to give her a moment before tentatively letting the ice rest against Anna's red cheek. "Ah! Cold!" Anna tried to pull away but that only made Elsa apply more pressure while cupping her other cheek; snickering the whole time.

"That's what you get for trying to be badass." Anna pouted, glaring over at the blonde. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, suppressing laughter. "If you continue pouting, you might stay that way forever~" the red head grins smugly and leans in closer to Elsa. Eyes widening at the increasing proximity of Anna, Elsa shivers slightly as her cheek met the warm ones of the red head's. Never before had the blonde thought Anna would have the guts to pull such a move, and that surprise caused her to sweat and heart to break rapidly.

"At least i'll be adorable and irresistible right?" Anna whispers lowly into the blonde's ear licking her earlobe before pulling back, giggling at the dumbfound expression on Elsa's face. Jaw going slack, Elsa couldn't form a coherent sentence and instead stood straight up and muttered something probably to herself before walking stiffly to the kitchen, leaving Anna with the pack of ice. Anna grinned broadly before hearing a couple loud snorts coming from beside her and she turned around, dropping the ice pack to come face to face with Adam, Olaf, and some of Elsa's other friends who was watching the whole exchange (and probably the whole fight scene).

"Damn, I think you broke her!" Adam spoke up, patting Anna's shoulder roughly. Her grin dimished into a nervous smile and she flushed. "I'm Adam and great job handling that stupid ass bitch by the way."

"T-thanks! I'm Anna." They shook hands and Adam excused himself to go make up with his girlfriend. Right after he left, a couple of Elsa's friends stepped up to Anna and took her hands in theirs.

"Holy crap! Good job bitch slapping Ariel left and right! Man, what i'd do to see that again." the black haired girl said, gripping Anna's hand rather tightly, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Ye! De lad got some fight in 'er. Man, if I had ma bow, i'd have shoot 'er down with ma arrows!" another red head, but curly, added in enthusiastically. Anna giggles at their obvious pleasure to seeing some girl on girl action. "Merida 'ere by de way! Dat is Mulan. Nice ta nice yuh!" Anna nods and smiles warmly at the girl.

"And i'm Anna! Pleasure is all mine."

"You must be Elsa's new girlfriend huh? That girl has always got good taste." Mulan winks and Anna flushed even more if that was even possible; she was getting a heck lot of compliments within such a short amount of time.

"N-no! Me a-and Elsa aren't anything..." _Yet. _She couldn't help but add mentally. The two girls laughs at Anna's obvious discomfort.

"Yet." Anna's eyes widen, thinking she said her thoughts aloud, AGAIN. "Seeing as Elsa is spying on us from the kitchen window..." The red head released a breath of relief before seeing Mulan waving to someone behind her and she whipped her head around only to see a fast flash of dirty blonde disappearing. _Wait what, Elsa was spying on us?_ "She's never like that, so you must be pretty special." Merida laughed at Anna's tomato face that was probably about to be permanent.

"Come on, lets get some drinks, yea?" With that being said, someone hit the lights and it dimmed, the only lights were coming from the disco ball which were scattered around. Anna felt her body thump in beat with the loud music as Mulan dragged her across the room to the kitchen, the only place that was brightly lit. Anna sigh in relief as her eyes welcomed the normal lighting, she notices Olaf and Elsa talking.

"'Ey! Birthday gal!" Merida yelled out, taking Elsa's drink out of her hand and downing it all in one gulp. "Thanks for de drink." The blonde chocked up a laugh, turning around and making another drink after the red head forced the cup in her hands. "So why didn't you tell us 'bout this cutie of yours 'ere?" Elsa turned around with a confused expression.

"Who?" Elsa finally notices Anna and her face lit up. "I just met her yesterday, Rida." she went back to mixing her drink.

"So? That's plenty of time!" Mulan chimed in. Olaf giggles as Elsa just chucked an ice cube at her friend. "Ow! Thanks for that."

"No problem." The blonde retorted, rolling her eyes. "Did you want anything Anna? Pop?" Anna groaned.

"Ugh! I'm just a year younger than Olaf!"

"You're 15 Anna." Olaf stated.

"Okay, i'm TWO years younger. Geez! Big difference." She huffed, pouting and crossed her arms. _Cute_. Elsa chuckles at how dramatic her younger sister is.

"Okay, okay, what would you like then, big girl?" Elsa smirks when Anna's gave her an irritated glare.

"Give meeeeee..." Anna points to what Elsa was holding. "What you're drinking." The older sibling cocks her brow.

"Okay, but you have to promise to drink whatever it is that i'm drinking aaaall night. How's that?" The younger grins and took the cup from Elsa's and gulped it down without even looking into the cup.

"This... Is coke." Anna stated. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Thats cause I haven't even mixed it with anything yet!" The red head facepalmed and bent down, hitting her forehead to the counter repetitively.

"Oh my god, I am so derp!" She continues banging her head on the counter. Elsa snorts and placed her hand between the counter and her head before she could bang it again.

"Come on now kiddo, I was kidding! You can have couple of drinks, but not too much okay?" Anna lift her head up and giggles, grinning.

"Really? Yay! You're the best, Elsa!" Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulder, bringing her in for a hug. _God, she always smell so good_...

"I better be the best." Elsa said in a menacing tone, bringing her arms around Anna's waist. Mulan and Merida aww'd at their interaction.

"What? Never seen people hug before?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh, we've seen people hug, but we've never seen an Elsa out of her natural habitat and into the wilds before." Elsa blushes at Mulan's explanation.

"Its different! You're my friends, she's my si-" her eyes widen. "M-my special someone" _Oh my god, I almost slipped up. But now I made it even worse_! Elsa felt even worse when she feels Anna tighten her arms around her. _Oh noo_.

"See! You finally admit it. Come on guys, lets leave these two love birds together." Elsa decides to just ignore Mulan, fearing she might slip up again. Olaf and Elsa lock eyes for a moment only for Elsa to quickly look away, unable to take the white boy's questioning gaze. After taking a couple of cans of beer, the three left Anna and Elsa (Still in an embrace) alone. Elsa gulps nervously.

_I've got to explain myself_! "Um, An-" She began only to be cut off.

"Did you mean it?" Anna pulled herself away to look into Elsa's eyes. "What you said?" _Please say you did_... Elsa bit down on her bottom lip nervously, the hopeful look in Anna's eyes causing her to clamp up.

* * *

***_Couple of moments before Anna, Mulan, and Merida went into the kitchen_***

"Elsa, I need to talk to you." Olaf said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Elsa sighed and turned around, leaning onto the kitchen island.

"Alright, what is it?" Olaf looked away and ran his hands through his hair, a nervous gesture.

"What are you planning to do with Anna." _Right to the point I see_. The blonde thought.

"You and Kristoff were right, Olaf." the younger boy quickly looked up at Elsa. "Anna's my only family left. She and I are in the same predicament." Elsa notices Olaf slowly start to smile.

"Does that mean...?" He started. She nodded.

"I'm going to take Anna away from Hans, of course, that would probably also devastate him too." Olaf's smile turned into a frown.

"You're not going to use Anna, are you?" The blonde shook her head.

"No, I mean, taking Anna away WOULD help in causing Hans to go mad, but my priority is getting Anna back." The boy stepped forwards and envelopes Elsa in a hug.

"I knew you weren't that heartless. Are you going to tell her the truth then? That you're her sister.. Or her cousin?" Elsa gave him a skeptical look when he pulls away.

"I don't know Olaf, I'm not sure that's the best right now."

"But Elsa, Anna is really into you, its not right!" Elsa looks down at the floor, thinking.

"I just can't, Olaf, its too soon. She'll slip out of my grasp." His white head bobbed up and down, nodding, understanding.

"Alright.. Just promise you'll protect her." Elsa smiles at him.

"You have my word."

* * *

_***Back to present*** _

_Just listen to Olaf and tell her the truth_! "O-of course." Elsa cleared her throat. "You're special to me, Anna." _No! Quickly, take it back_! "Am I special to you?" Before the blonde could process anything, Anna's lips were on hers and she gave a sharp gasp. Feeling Anna's soft, smooth lips against hers, Elsa immediately felt disgusted with herself. It wasn't the fact that Anna was kissing her that disgusted her though, oh no, what disgusted her was the fact that she was kissing back, not wanting to let go.


	12. Calm before the storm

A/N: This is really short, I apologize Dx the next one will be very long, I promise! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy :3

* * *

The feeling of Elsa's soft, thin lips and the faint touches of Elsa's cold dainty fingers on her waist cause Anna to shiver and heat to spread throughout her body, leaving her feeling tingly and electric. She whines out lowly, gripping the blonde's top and pressing herself even closer to the older woman, hoping the moment would never end. But sadly, these kind of moments do and Anna felt Elsa's heat leave her. With a sigh, she open her eyes slowly and her eyes met the bright blue of Elsa's. During the eye contact, Anna saw a flicker of something in her eye she couldn't identitfy. Before she could think of questioning it, however, the look was gone.

"Sorry, Anna, I shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't have done that." Elsa states and that brought Anna out of her littler reverie. _Wait what?_

"What do you MEAN, "we shouldn't have done that."" Anna asked viciously, stepping in closer to Elsa, which only caused the blonde to take a step back; away from Anna. Well, this is escalating quickly. Elsa looked away and ran a hand through her hair, trying to piece her thoughts together and give Anna a sensible explnatation. Anna's mind though, was running rampant and remembering Olaf's words from earlier that day, she came to a conclusion. "Oh." She laughs, bitterly. "I get it." Elsa shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean, you get it." The blonde asks, biting her lip nervously. Anna once again stepped closer to her. But this time Elsa couldn't take another step back, her back was already to the kitchen counter.

"Olaf was right. You ARE just going to play with my heart." The blonde's eyes widen at that.

"..Olaf told you that?" Anna rolls her eyes.

"Thats what I said didn't I?!" She bit back, unable to hold onto her temper. "Whatever Elsa, i'm leaving." she concluded, stepping around Elsa. The older sibling gaped, not knowing what to do. Only when Olaf came running up to her and shook her a bit did she regain her thoughts and movements.

"A-Anna, wait, Anna!" She cries, yanking herself out of Olaf's reach and rushing to the front door where she sees Anna walking down the dirt road. "Does she really think she can walk home?!" Elsa growled, shaking her head at her sibling's idiocy. Racing to her Nissan, Elsa took out her car keys from her back pocket and unlocked it. Getting into her car and speeding after Anna, Elsa knew what she had to do. _I'm only doing this for her own good. To get her away from that bastard Hans. _She tells herself, driving the car beside Anna's. "Anna. Get in." She said sternly. The red head just shot her a glare and continued walking. Elsa sighed, frustrated. "Anna, please. Just let me explain." Anna stopped walking at Elsa's pleading voice and turned towards the car, Elsa quickly shut off her car and got out. _  
_

"One. Elsa. You have one chance to explain." Elsa breathed out in relief, glad that her younger sister was reasonable.

"I don't know what Olaf said to you, but I'm definitely not a heartbreaker." Anna nodded, and she continued. "The red haired girl earlier that you slapped? She was my first girlfriend and as you can tell, we aren't an item anymore." Elsa gulps, preparing herself to say the next string of words. "The only reason why I said we shouldn't do that was because..." Blue eyes met. "I really like you, and, I guess I just didn't want to mess it up and move too fast.." Once hearing those words, Anna's face lit up and she smiled softly at Elsa before walking slowly towards her. Taking both of Elsa's hand in hers, Anna sighed softly, caressing the soft skin on her cheek.

"I really like you too Elsa... I'm sorry I.. Jumped to conclusions back there." She laughs. "I was just so scared of what Olaf said.." Elsa gently used the pad of her thumb to stroke circles on Anna's cheek, and lifted her face up to meet hers. Once their eyes met, Anna again felt the unfamiliar heat rapidly spreading and leaving tingling shivers in their wake and she found it a bit difficult to breathe. "Elsa..?" Their foreheads met and Anna noticed that her senses were heightened, she could hear every breath, feel the places that was in contact with Elsa's. She could smell the faint scent of the beautiful blonde and could _almost _taste those delicious red lips. Faces getting even closer, Anna willed herself to not faint from the anticipation. But she had to wait, she initiated last time, and she was definitely not going to give Elsa the knowledge of how much she really wanted the blonde.

"Be mine, Anna." Elsa paused a millimeter away from the tempting lips and waited for Anna's reply. To which the red head glanced up and locked eyes with Elsa before nodding slowly, doing what she can in her haze. Finally, Elsa brought her head down and their lips touched. Anna could swear it was nothing like their kiss in the house. This kiss was different. It was soft, barely touching and the way Elsa was holding her face with such care was causing her to melt. Anna brought her hands around Elsa's waist and pulled Elsa's body closer to her, so close that no kind of particle could get in between them. Anna felt so hot, too hot, and with one last tender kiss she pulled away and looked up at the blonde with hooded blue eyes and a very red face. When Anna pulled away, Elsa sighed out and tried to reconnect their lips only to kiss the red head on the cheek. Looking at Anna questioningly, the blonde then realized what she was doing, and to who.

The feeling of want and desire gone, Elsa was filled with dread, horror, and disbelief. Pulling away from Anna's tight embrace, Elsa started pacing. "Elsa?" Anna voiced out, grabbing the blonde's wrist. "What's wrong? Was that not okay?" Looking back into Anna's worried face, Elsa forced a smile.

"Nothing is wrong Anna, lets just go back to the party." Anna nodded solemnly, wanting to spend more time alone with the older woman. As if reading her thoughts, Elsa leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll talk about this later okay?" and with that, the two made their way back.

Entering the house, with their fingers intertwined, Olaf gave Elsa a look that clearly told her he was not amused. Ignoring the younger boy, Elsa spent the night with her sister, enjoying what peace was left before the big storm.


End file.
